ZETSUBOU: HEART'S GRAVEYARD
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Funeral March berkumandang di ruang kosong di antara puing-puing hati yang masih berserakan. / #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #1


Mengikis labirin hati, matanya memandang pada tarian lembut berkas cahaya. Sorotannya sendu, rawan menumpahkan kesedihan.

Ia putus asa, jemarinya menggeliat asal di tuts-tuts piano. Berlompatan dari satu nada ke nada lain, seolah ia tak menemukan jembatan yang tepat. Ia biarkan beberapa saat nada sumbang itu memenuhi ruangan dan relung pikirannya. Ia ingin, meski sebatas tembok dingin bisu, ada yang mendengar kepedihannya.

* * *

 **ZETSUBOU: HEART'S GRAVEYARD**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For** **16** **Ino** **Fics** **Challenge** **2016** **#1**

 _Prompt_ : **Memoar dalam elegi** ( _from_ **Saphhire NightSky** )

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. OOC-ness. Dark theme.**_

* * *

"Ino," panggil si rambut pirang dikuncir dua yang tak tahan mendengarnya.

Temari bukanlah tembok. Ia bisa mendengar, ia bisa bersuara. Ino bisa _melihatnya_.

Perempuan berambut pirang lainnya yang dipotong pendek sebahu itu menoleh. Wajahnya sekusut benang yang terurai asal. Atau dipermainkan kucing.

Kucing, heh? Laki-laki itu bukan kucing. Ia bangsat! Ia … ia bahkan tak setara dengan hewan. Lebih rendah. Ia merenggut semuanya, ia menghancurkan semuanya.

Cintanya ….

"Pergilah, Temari. Kau … tak seharusnya ada di sini …." Sorot mata itu tampak kosong menerawang, melihat sekaligus mengabaikan. Fokus kembali pada piano dingin yang juga selalu tak peduli.

Manusia-manusia egois kadang tak tahu cara menggunakannya. Namun, ia bisa apa? Protes pun tidak. Melodi sumbang kerap menjadi makanannya. Ingin muntah, tapi sang piano hanya bisa pasrah.

Meski demikian, Ino tak selamanya merupakan pemain yang buruk. Jika menilik perjalanan waktu yang panjang, sakit memang saat tahu ia telah berkembang di bawah arahan si bangsat!

"Jangan bilang begitu," ujar Temari sambil bangkit dari sofa lalu mendekat ke arah Ino. Jemari-jemari rampingnya kemudian bersandar nyaman di bahu Ino. Pundaknya yang kaku, keras … tegang. Temari berusaha meremasnya sedikit, berharap ia bisa mengangkat beban tak kasatmata yang tertinggal.

 _Sia-sia._ Lukanya menancap terlalu dalam. Melukai.

Dan Temari tak bisa apa-apa selain berdiri di sana. Ia bagaikan kabut dingin di puncak tertinggi. Ada, tapi tiada.

"Tegarlah."

Bagaikan mengabaikan nasihat sahabatnya itu, Ino kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano setelah Temari memutuskan untuk mundur selangkah. Kali ini, nada piano yang terdengar lebih beraturan. Mengalun dengan penuh harmoni. Suatu lagu cinta ….

Lagu yang dulu sangat Ino sukai. Temari tahu. Ia bahkan sempat merasa bosan mendengar Ino memainkannya terus-menerus. Setiap Temari datang berkunjung, Ino akan menariknya, mendudukkannya di sofa, dan dengan tawa di wajah, ia memaksa Temari mendengarkan.

Bagaikan obsesi. Nyatanya, mungkin memang demikian.

Sekarang, lagu cinta itu terasa menghangatkan. Sekaligus menyesakkan.

Temari tak mengerti. Kenapa justru ia yang berkaca-kaca?

Ino memang sudah memutuskan, tapi itu tak lain karena ia terlalu putus asa. Tak ada jalan keluar lain. Ia bisa saja terus berputar dan menyesatkan diri, menunggu sampai ada yang mendobrak tiap sekat, hanya saja ... sampai kapan? Berapa lama ia harus menunggui waktu? Berapa lama ia harus hidup di antara puing-puing hati akibat kelukur tajam yang menghunjam?

Dentingan piano terhenti. Tangannya mengambang di udara. _Oh_ —tidak! Titik keraguan itu muncul lagi. Belum ada semenit rasanya. Ia tak selamat. Ia tak bisa tegar.

 _Tik-tak_ detik jam merasuki pendengaran, putarannya yang samar memaksa untuk diperhatikan. _Dengarlah_ —aku bisa menghasilkan irama yang selaras. _Lihatlah_ —aku sanggup menari dengan gerakan yang konstan. _Teruntuk Dewi Waktu_.

"Pergilah, Temari."

"Tidak, aku tak bisa pergi! Aku … tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini, Ino!"

Ino menggigit bibir, kekhawatirannya menyelubung.

"Aku … aku tak pernah memahami perasaanmu, padahal kita sedekat ini. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Dan aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau … kau tak pernah menginginkan pernikahanku dan Shikamaru." Tubuh Temari bergetar. "Kau menyukainya … tidak! Kau mencintainya! Dan aku …."

Bibir Ino melengkung. Tersimpul seulas senyum sinis.

"Kau salah. Aku tak mencintai si bangsat itu. Ia tak pernah lebih dari sekadar guru musikku …." Ino memejamkan mata. Tangannya tergeletak nyaman di atas pangkuan. "Aku malah bersyukur ia mati karena kecelakaan itu."

"Ino!"

"Yang kusesalkan …"

Air mata Ino menetes. Susah payah ia menengadahkan kepala, berusaha agar air mata itu tak melaju lebih deras.

"… karena ia membawamu turut serta."

Kedua tangan teracung—menutup mulut. Mata hijau gelap membelalak dengan bulir air mata yang menghiasi. Ia tak pernah merasa terguncang seperti ini. Wanita kuat yang seakan bisa mengusir kepedihan, kini melekat erat pada nestapa dan membiarkan manifestasi kesedihan meluap-luap.

Ini kenyataan yang ingin ia ketahui. Sesuatu yang terus mengganjal pikirannya saat pertama kali ia mendengar kemungkinan diceletukkan. Bukan suaminya.

Target afeksi itu ….

"Se-sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama … aku …."

"Ino, hentikan!"

Mata Ino terbuka. Ia pun menoleh. Temari berdiri dengan tangan mencengkeram dada kirinya sendiri. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan ketidakpercayaan yang pekat.

"Kau tahu … aku selalu … selalu menyayangimu …."

"Sebagai adik. Aku tahu. Ini memang bukan sesuatu yang biasa." Ino berbisik lirih, "Tidak normal …."

Ino kemudian menggelengkan kepala cepat. Amarahnya berangsur hilang setelah ia mengungkapkan rasa yang masih tertinggal. Penolakan yang menyesakkan, tapi di udara, samar-samar tercium aroma pemulihan.

Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat. Prosesi pemakaman bahkan belum selesai digelar.

Tak salah. Labirin ini pada akhirnya hanya akan berujung pada pemakaman. Hati yang terkubur tak bisa memaksa keluar peti. Jika bertahan dalam rana jiwa untuk terus merutuk, tak ubahnya zombie, hidup tanpa perasaan. Ia tak mau menyiksa diri.

Ia yang putus asa hanyalah seorang yang mencintai kehidupan. Meski separuh diri telah direnggut paksa tatkala cintanya harus mengenakan putih dan mengikat janji dengan merpati lain, ia tak mau membayangkan bahwa ia-lah korbannya. Lalu, begitu berita hitam itu tersiar dan mematahkan hatinya untuk kedua kali, ia tahu, ia tak sendiri lagi dalam kubangan duka.

" _Karena kita hanya dua makhluk yang tersesat dalam raga tak sama. Jika aku diperkenankan memilih, aku ingin merenggut jiwaku untuk mengikuti ke mana pun arah angin membawamu. Kau kasihku, kau yang tak akan bisa kumiliki. Kau yang meninggalkanku … untuk bangkit dengan kedua kakiku sendiri sampai palu penghakiman tiba bagiku…."_

Ino termenung sesaat. Syair yang pernah ia baca terasa begitu lancar ia lontarkan. Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Begitulah, Temari. Sekarang … kau bisa pergi setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, bukan? Biarkan aku sendiri …."

Piano kembali berdentang, menyentilkan dingin pada setiap kulit yang bisa merasa. Dan kelam. Dan sedih. Dan menyesakkan.

Dulu, ini adalah hadiah pernikahan, yang disematkan dalam getaran bibir bercampur serapah setengah hati. Ia masih mencinta. Namun, saat itu ia segera keluar sebelum membusuk, mengeluarkan bau menjijikan. Kini, ini adalah hadiah perpisahan. Entah sampai kapan ….

Mungkin … sampai ia menyusul. Entah esok, lusa, sebulan lagi, setahun lagi, sepuluh, empat puluh tahun, lima puluh tahun, enam puluh tahun kemudian … seberapa lama pun ….

Begitulah kemudian Funeral March mengumandang, diharmonisasikan oleh detik jam, dan membentuk orkestra bersama kicauan Wikwik Kelabu.

Luka sekali lagi lolos dari kedua pasang netra yang enggan saling bersitatap. Kabut pun melebur bersama cahaya mentari yang kokoh menerobos masuk.

Lalu, di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Ino di depan piano dan tembok dingin diam bisu.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#1. **ZETSUBOU:** **HEART'S GRAVEYARD**

 _Note:_

\- syair yang Ino baca fiksi belaka.

\- Wikwik Kelabu kalau pinjam istilahnya mamaku itu semacam burung pengabar kematian. Bisa googling kalau mau lihat burungnya kayak apa (nama lainnya juga banyak). Kemarin-kemarin ini, mamaku bilang dia lagi sering denger kicauan burung ini (kedengerannya dari dalam rumahku) dan ternyata, salah satu tetangga memang ada yang meninggal beberapa hari setelah si mama dengar kicauannya. Si mama bilang, kicauannya baru akan berhenti dan burungnya bakal pergi kalau udah nggak ada orang yang akan meninggal. Yah, ini sih percaya nggak percaya. :")

 _Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_

 _PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB:_ _ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
